Love or Lust?
by everythings cumin up rose
Summary: Hermione's family life has fallen apart, now so is her love life. Does she love Harry or are there no feelings at all. Does she love Draco or is it just lust?


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling, I only own the story line.

Message:

Hey peeps thanxs for taking the time 2 read my story!

I hope you like it!

plez read n review

luv

everythings cumin up roses

"I admire you Hermione, your determination, success and everything else."

"Really? I thought you hated me all these years."

"I acted like that but deep down you really meant something to me." Draco put his hand on Hermione's face. "I love you Hermione" Hermione leaned in for a kiss. Finally, she had been waiting years for this. She could feel Draco's hot breath on her face he leaned closer their lips were just about to touch.

"AAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she shot up from her bed. She put her hand to her face; it was all clammy and sweaty. She leaned over for a glass of water. She hoped she hadn't disturbed anyone, not that there was anyone around. It was Christmas Eve and nearly everyone has gone home. Hermione went home every year to her loving family, but this year was different. Her parents had split. Her dad didn't want to see her. He had moved to Greece with his blonde girlfriend. Hermione hated her. She was only two years older then Hermione, that made her 20 and her dad was 47. It was just wrong. Her mum left her dad 1 month ago when she found out he was having an affair with this flimsy bimbo. It drove her mum insane, literally. She was sent to Saint Mungo's and that was the last place Hermione wanted to spend her Christmas. She looked at her watch; it was 11:59, 1 minute to Christmas. Hermione knew it wasn't going to be a happy one. Her best friend Ron Weasly was spending his Christmas in Australia, he'd gone to visit his long lost uncle or something. Her boyfriend Harry was staying at Hogwarts to keep Hermione company. At least some one loved her. 10-9, Hermione began to count down the seconds to Christmas,8-7-6, Hermione was beginning to get impatient,5-4, nearly there she thought to herself,3-2, she wandered if Harry would like his present she had bought him, 1. Hermione let out a sigh, suddenly the door swung open and there stood Harry. He beamed down at Hermione.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry went and sat next to Hermione.

"Thanks" she said as the both shared a kiss. Harry looked at Hermione.

"You alright, your all sweaty?" Harry said.

"Hermione wiped her face "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare" Hermione began to cry. Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me, what's wrong"

Hermione didn't answer. She just pushed Harry out the way and stood up.

"I'm fine, I just need to go for a walk" She said, Harry stood up "by myself" Hermione added. Harry frowned but decided to let Hermione go. Hermione rushed out the dormitory and into the corridor. She didn't know where to go so she ran as fast as she could. She kept running for about 10 minutes when she hit something hard. She fell back onto the floor and went into the wall. She had run into a person, she prayed it wasn't a professor, it wasn't, it was something worse, it was Draco Malfoy. He was on the floor dusting himself down. He didn't realise it was Hermione who had run into him.

"You alright?" He asked offering his hand.

"I'm fine" Hermione said ignoring the gesture and standing up her self. Draco snorted.

"Oh, it's you, what's up, you been crying?" Draco smirked at Hermione.

"Shut up Malfoy, what's it to you?" Hermione wiped her eyes and tried to push past Malfoy but he stood firmly.

"No I'm seriously concerned." Malfoy looked sympathetic.

"I can see right through you Malfoy" Hermione snapped.

"Why would you want to do that?" Malfoy asked as he ran his hand through his hair. Hermione groaned.

"You are so immature!" She yelled at him.

"Oh I can be mature, just depends on the person, and the scenery" Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her towards him. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Get off me you, you, you….." Hermione tried to pull her arm free but Draco was too strong. Draco smirked. He grabbed Hermione around the waist and looked into her eyes. He then leaned in closer and planted a huge kiss. Hermione didn't resist, she couldn't help it. After all this was Draco Malfoy kissing her. She knew this kiss meant nothing. He was just doing it to piss her off, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Hermione thought of Harry but when Draco deepened the kiss he disappeared from her mind. Why was this happening? She hated Malfoy and her she was snogging him. Malfoy pulled away and stared at Hermione. Hermione stared back. Her stomach did a back flip. She had never looked at Malfoy this way before. His hair was a gorgeous blonde with a strand just falling on his face. His eyes were grey, not icy grey but a deep meaningful grey. His body was perfect, he had muscles but not too many that it was disgusting. She put her arms around his waist and pulled him in tighter. She hugged him and he hugged her in return. Hermione stepped back.

"Did that mean anything to you?" she asked Draco. Draco nodded.

"It meant the world" he replied. Hermione smiled. Draco went to kiss her again but she stepped back.

"I can't do this, what about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's not here is he? He'll never know unless you tell him." Draco said. He pulled Hermione closer and kissed her again. Hermione deepened it. She continued to until Draco fell to the floor. Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing over Draco, his hand in a fist.

"Harry, please tell me you didn't just punch him?" Hermione said kneeling down next to Draco she picked his head up and put it on her lap.

"What do you think you were doing Hermione? I thought you loved me?" Harry said pulling Hermione to her feet. Hermione didn't know what to say, there was a lump in her throat as she tried to explain that this was never meant to happen.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" Harry shouted at her as he shook her rather viciously. Hermione began to cry. Harry let go of her. He looked at Draco then back to Hermione. He turned around and walked off. Hermione didn't yell out, she didn't run to stop him, she just stood there. Draco had managed to sit himself up. Hermione turned around.

"Malfoy I'm so sorry, I didn't know Harry was out." Hermione began to cry for the third time that night. Draco shook his head.

"What's your problem now Granger?" he asked as he stood up and walked off. Hermione sat down. What had just happened? She had kissed Draco Malfoy, not once but twice and it had meant something. Hermione knew there was something there, was it lust or love? She didn't know. But she knew one thing, two guys that had meant something to her and just walked away.


End file.
